


Delicati sentimenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido sofferente [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e drabble su Shun.
Series: Timido sofferente [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632376
Kudos: 3





	1. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #somanydisease di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Prompt di M. Heather-chan G.: Trappola

Rose

“Soltanto qualcuno imbranato come me sarebbe potuto cadere in una trappola simile…” esalò Shun. Si premeva il fazzoletto sul viso, mentre il sangue bollente che gli usciva dal naso impregnava la stoffa.

L’odore metallico gli dava alla testa.

Shiryu negò col capo, intento con la pinzetta ad estrarre spine di rosa dal suo corpo pallido una ad una.

“Non dire così. Ognuno dei nostri avversari era temibile.

Ne sei uscito vivo e senza bisogno di nessun aiuto esterno” gli ricordò.

Erano seduti entrambi in una poltroncina in veranda ed il venticello della sera si stava rinfrescando.

I lunghi capelli del cinese ondeggiavano le sue spalle, solleticando la pelle nuda di Shun.

Quest’ultimo non indossava nulla, cicatrici lattee segnavano il suo corpo sottile. Sulle spalle aveva i segni rossi dovuti all’utilizzo delle bretelle e l’arrossamento sui suoi fianchi era dovuto all’elastico dell’intimo.

Il cavaliere del dragone utilizzava un po’ di cotone su un bastoncino, che immergeva in una ciotola con del disinfettante, per andare a pulire le piccole ferite sanguinanti dovute alle spine.

Shun mormorò: “Mi sento sempre così inadatto”.

“Anche noi cadiamo in trappola, solo che lo dissimuliamo meglio. Tu sei solo sincero e fiducioso. Ci racconti ogni cosa.

Noi, invece, siamo schivi sulle nostre battaglie. Forse troppo presi dal nostro orgoglio” rispose l’altro.

Shun ingoiava il dolore, trasalendo quando la spina rischiava di aprirgli la pelle perché conficcata troppo a fondo.

“Tu sai come rincuorarmi” ammise. Gli fece un sorriso delicato. “Hai sempre le parole giuste”.


	2. Ritrovato nella soffitta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 25. Soffitta  
> » N° parole: 100  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: -Shun- by Abyss-artwork; https://www.deviantart.com/abyss-artwork/art/Shun-811129806.

Ritrovato nella soffitta

Shun aprì uno scatolone della soffitta polverosa frugandovi dentro, sorrise nel riconoscere qualcosa tra le bottiglie dipinte e le tante tele con paesaggi ad olio.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” domandò Seiya, in piedi alle sue spalle.

Shun si alzò in piedi, tenendo tra le braccia una statuetta e rispose: “Durante gli anni all’isola non ho mai perso la speranza di rivedere mio fratello, perciò gli ho fatto questa”. Alzò le braccia, mostrando che l’oggetto in creta aveva le fattezze di Ikki. “Ora che abbiamo fatto pace posso finalmente donargliela” spiegò.

“Certo che sei proprio un artista completo” si complimentò Seiya.

[100].


	3. La redenzione della fenice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al "Secret Santa" di Fanwriter.it".   
> Scritta per M.H.G..

La redenzione della fenice

Nelle orecchie di Shun il rumore dei combattimenti risultava ovattato, coperto dal suono del suo battito cardiaco accelerato, Hyoga alle sue spalle lo proteggeva dagli attacchi dei Cavalieri completamente neri e oscuri, dagli occhi di brace che brillavano incastonati nei loro volti malvagi.

«Prendila… prendila ti prego…» gemette Shun, la sua voce delicata era carica di angoscia. L’armatura rosa di Andromeda era segnata da profondi graffi e crepe, uno degli spallacci era spaccato. «Prendi la catena…» implorò Shun, guardando il fratello scivolare più in basso verso un oscuro precipizio.

A un paio di dita di distanza dalla mano di Ikki c’era la punta della catena del minore.

“È tutto inutile» esalò il Cavaliere della fenice. "Mi sono già arreso interiormente. Ti ho fatto soffrire, non mi merito di vivere un solo istante di più. Ero accecato dalla mia follia e ho dimenticato la cosa più importante per me" pensò Ikki.

«No, devi prenderla. Per favore, perdonami… Tu devi perdonarmi» gemette Shun, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. Ikki abbassò lo sguardo, pensando: «Non merito l’affetto che ancora leggo nei tuoi occhi innocenti" pensò.

Hyoga impedì un attacco mortale diretto a Shun, mentre quest’ultimo gridava: «Ti prego, perdonami per averti fatto finire in quell’isola infernale!”. Ikki sussurrò: «Non mi merito niente, sono un traditore». Calde lacrime rigarono il viso di Shun e precipitarono sul viso del fratello, che le sentì calde a contatto con la pelle. Sulla parete di roccia c’erano i segni lasciati dalle unghie della fenice.

"Sei tu che devi perdonarmi, ho lasciato che quel posto mi cambiasse e ci separasse" pensò Ikki e sussurrò: «Ti amo». Lasciò la presa e si lasciò cadere nel burrone, la catena di Andromeda si avvolse intorno ai suoi fianchi e lo issò, tirandolo su.

«No! Non ti perderò di nuovo! Ti farò tornare la persona dall’animo buono che eri! Staremo bene, insieme!» gridò Shun, lo attirò a sé ed entrambi rovinarono a terra, lasciando che la polvere del canyon sabbioso s’infilasse nelle loro armature. Ikki si lasciò abbracciare dal fratello, mentre gli occhi liquidi di uno si specchiavano in quelli dell’altro, accendendosi di luce.


End file.
